Alibaba Hakuryuu Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: I am going to write so much for this pairing iT LITERALLY DESERVES ITS OWN COLLECTION, OKAY. Not all are mature so don't worry. Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka
1. Rage

**Title: Rage**  
**Summary: Because he is just one giant whirlwind of ugly rage and destruction and can't stop. He can't. **  
**Genres: Romance / Hurt/Comfort  
****Rating: M**  
**Characters: Alibaba / Ryuu **

* * *

Judal had asked him to join.

He said yes.

* * *

There was rage. So much rage. And blood and destruction and chaos. Screams and fire crackling skin sizzling were all that filled his ears.

The empress, that _bitch._ She had finally pushed his limit. The words had barely left her mouth before he'd turned into the dark monster. He hadn't wanted to. He'd fought one before, he remembers vaguely. But it all seems so long ago. Someone was screaming at him to stop. It sounded like Kouha. He can't stop. He's already started and he can't. Just. Stop.

His hand swats him out of his way and he roars.

Kouen was bleeding over the table with Koumei screaming at his side. The monster left the room then. He'd come in a boy and left a whirlwind of rage and death. He could hear her laughing as she runs through the hallways. Judal is with her. They run like children chasing butterflies. Except their murderers and they're killing and destroying everything that happens to be in front of them.  
She used to laugh like that with him. She would tickle him under his nose and when he splashed water on her face at bath time and when he'd given her the poorest attempt of an origami flower for a present.  
This is all makes him angrier.

Half the palace is in ruins. They have not even gotten to the other side yet.

There are guards throwing things at him, hitting him, cutting him. He cannot see them. He runs past them all, screaming and yelling and shouting for blood to be split. He tramples many as he half flies, half runs through the never ending halls of the palace. His wings are too wide and they're destroying the walls. His claws are cutting into the tiled floor. He used to play with Hakuren on these floors. He screams and chases after them.

He has eyes only for the queen and her laughing magician. He used to love them both.  
He cannot say that now.

He is vaguely aware of Kougyoku screaming and crying and hitting him with her magic. He cannot feel it any more. All he feels is rage, rage, rage. He lets a roar, so loud, so piercing that the walls shake. He chases after them.

He hears someone yelling. It sounds like joy. He turns, because joy? Joy has no place here. There is only room for doom and destruction because thats all thats ever been here.

He sees Hakuei clutching a boy, with blue hair and sweet eyes. He knows this boy. The name is dancing over his tongue, just out of reach, like a whisper he can't hear. There are people running behind him, saviors to the dead and the dying. They will die too.

The magician has come. The king, in all his glory, fights. Many people are screaming. There are people in masks. He hates them all, **_HE HATES THEM ALL._ **He sees a head of blonde running towards. He stops screaming and looks at him.

He knows his boy. When he had last seen him, he was a boy, filled with shame. When he looks into his eyes now, he sees a determination like nothing he'd ever seen before and it scares him.  
So much.

Alibaba.

He roars and attacks from the air, his dark wings lifting him into the air and blinding them all in the great shadow it casts. The blonde is not fazed. He is here to kill and that is what he will do.

They are so alike, the both of them. The only difference is Alibaba didn't understand himself and made it out okay.  
Ryuu knew everything. He'd memorized his every flaw and he was powerless to do anything about it. He was forever doomed to be the fool that could not protect the ones he loved. The one he still did.

Everything is a blur. Someone is stabbing him and he remembers casting magic, so much magic. He is getting weaker and weaker. The boy, the one with rukh swarming like a storm around him approaches him and yells something. And suddenly he is on his knees and there is nothing left to be done.

He can feel the blood seeping out of his skin. And then he can't feel anything.

* * *

He dreams of death and dying. He is the one killing, but this time, he is crying and screaming apologies as he stabs a children with a sword. He is human here. Zagan is by his side, breaking everything in their way, laughing.

Hakuei is at the end of his sword. He screams.

* * *

He wakes up, covered in cold sweat and shivers running down his back. It is dark and he is alone. His whole body aches with a pain he can't handle and he remembers it all. Every face he crushed, every spell he used, _every time Alibaba cut him._ Those are the most vivid of his memories. He remembers Alibaba's eyes, those bright, beautiful lights that stare right into him. He remembers every time he raised that sword, and he remembers every time he fell at the monster's hands, only to come back up and go at it again. He is screaming. Screaming for Ryuu and for love and everything he can. He is screaming the name of every God under the sun as and begs their mercy as he watches the monster grow worse. He screams every obscenity he knows, trying to get its attention.  
Alibaba starts crying at some point but he can't remember when. He thinks he might have been crying the whole time.

Ryuu crys. His shoulders shake and the tears roll down his face like waterfalls.

The door to his room opens and someone comes to him. He doesn't even look up.

The person has rough, calloused hands and they're holding him tightly, rubbing circles into his back and weaving themselves into his hair. He smells like the perfumed water of the bathhouse , but the smell of blood still lingers like a disease. It won't ever leave them.

There are sweet nothings being whispered into his ear, and kisses being placed on his neck and lips and nose. Ryuu kisses back when he can.

Its painful, for the both of them. It hurts and they've still got wounds littered over both of their bodies, but they want it anyway, they _need _it. He can't remember when he stopped crying but all he hears is the soft gasping for breath and he's not sure who its coming from. All he feels is the pain and pleasure, the knot in his gut and the blonde hair he is clutching so tightly in his fingers.

He looks at him with eyes that say so much more than his lips ever could. They don't have long. The air that settles on them is stiffening and its suffocating him, when all he wants to do his kiss him and hold his hands and love him more than anything in the world.  
He says it first because he knows Alibaba is too scared to ever say it.

"I'm going to die."

"I'm sorry."

And they're both sorry and that's all they've ever been. They've never been good enough and they've both known that. They're disappointments and outcasts and all they have is each other and soon they won't even have that.  
They fall asleep wrapped tightly around each other, because this the only time they'll ever get the chance to.

* * *

The trial was short, and with no room for objection.

497 days of torture. One for every life that he killed. Three for Hakuei. Three for the empress. Nine for the brothers and sisters that lost their lives to him. He does not object. He will die before his trial is over and everyone knows it. His body won't be able to handle it.

* * *

The Kou empire is vicious.

They wake him in the mornings with water, dripping on his forehead. He is tied to a table, with a slow, steady dripping of water on his forehead. The sound is unbearable. Tears stream from his eyes and he tries to escape but he can't because they've bound him down. Sometimes, when Kouha is feeling especially visicious, he pokes him with his knife, over and over again. He has servants poking holes in his legs with needles. When they are down his entire lower body is covered with a pattern of dots and a swirls and blood. At this point, he forgets how to cry.  
Everyday, it is different.

Once every few months (is it weeks? days? he can't tell anymore), Kouha comes to him by himself. There are no torturers there with him. He simply talks. He talks about Hakuei and Kougyoku and Kouen's deaths. He goes in full description about the way Ryuu had killed them, killed his own family. He begs and screams at Kouha, begs him to stop.  
He doesn't and these days are the worst.

They prolong his death. They give him the best healers the world has ever known. When he wakes up they kill him a thousand times over.

* * *

Sinbad thinks he might live. Aladdin does as well. He shows more promise then Dunya did during her time. Alibaba crys when he hears this. No one knows why.

* * *

Sometimes he can't see. They keep him in darkness at night, and blind him with bright lamps during the day. His eyesight grows weaker. He can't see sometimes. These moments terrify him and he screams for someone, anyone. He grows angry, so angry, but then they put him in his place and the will slips of his body like silk.

He craves Alibaba's voice. He sneaks into his cell every night. He talks about the world. About the places he'd visited while they'd been apart. He talks about the coliseum and the girl magi and her beauty. About Al Sarmen and their downfall. And every night, just before he leaves, he kisses him and whispers the same words against his lips.

This is enough. His voice is more than enough. It is not long before his eyesight leaves him all together. Alibaba's hands are rough but he craves their touch anyway. To have his fingers trace his cheeks. To have them run through his hair. To have them slip over his skin like he's learned to do so pleasantly.

* * *

When the torture is over, they let him out of his cell and into the world. He is banished from the Empire, he no longer cares. There is too much blood there. He would never be able to live there anyway.

Aladdin is holding his hand and leading him places. He is weak now. He can't go anywhere with out someones help, because of his blindness. He has learned not to care. Alibaba once told him a story of a blind fighter that was the strongest in his country. Perhaps Hakuryuu could become like him.  
Perhaps then, Alibaba would tell stories of him.

When he steps outside, the sun is like heaven on his skin. It feels like the color blue. He doesn't know why. But it just does. This is enough to bring him to tears. He reaches for Alibaba's hand and holds it tightly.  
He learns to walk without his eyes. Sinbad speaks of a blind girl that knew everything around her just by telling with her feet. Ryuu decides that he'll learn how to do this. He won't be weak. He won't.

Alibaba takes him away from Kou, away from everyone they've ever known. They've given up everything for each other and the thought makes his knees weak.

He tastes like cheap rum and peaches, he learns. It must be something he eats.  
Ryuu acquires a taste for such things. No one knows why.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Good Morning

**Title: Good Morning.**  
**Summary: this is porn okay**  
**Genres: PORN  
****Rating: TOO HOT FOR YOU**  
**Characters: Alibaba / Ryuu**

**idk this is some shit modern au  
fuck i dont wanna do descriptions no more  
**

* * *

I wake up to Ryuu breathing into my ear, softly. Sunlight filters through the curtains, tinting the room in a dark, gentle orange. Ryuu's hair is fanned out across the bed, several strands slipping onto his face. I smile and push them back, behind his ears, caressing his cheek with my fingers. His eyes flutter open and a smile touches his lips. I turn and kiss him. He returns its lazily, arms slipping around my neck. He tastes terrible, but I push deeper into the kiss anyway. A lazy groan escapes his mouth and I smirk against his lips and bite them. He pushes me off and I prop myself up on top of him, my head resting at the base of his neck. He laughs and runs his hands through my hair. I hum and shut my eyes. "You taste like shit, you know." I give him a grin.**  
**

He flicks my forehead and my eyes snap open. He has a frown on his face, but his eyes are sparkling. His hand clenches around my hair suddenly, and he sits up, pulling my head to crash lips against mine, kissing me fiercely. I cry out in surprise, and he slips his tongue into my mouth forcefully. I sit myself up on his lap and wrap my fingers in his hair, grinding my crotch against his. He pushes his tongue deeper, circling mine, and everything is getting so warm. "Aaa-!"  
He moves down to my neck, biting and bruising. He nips at the spot just beneath my chin and it sends a low shudder through out my whole body. He uses one hand to keep my head up, tilted back. His other hand trails downwards, his nails raking over my abdomen, slipping the hem of my boxers down. I gasp sharply.

His lips move further down, settling on my nipple, circling it with tongue. "R-Ryuu, what do you think you're do- Aaah!"  
His hand is grasping my cock all too suddenly, working me to cloud nine quick and fast. I almost fall against him, and so he pushes me down on the mussed blankets and gets on top of me, pumping me with one hand, keeping me down by the neck with other. He bites at my nipple rolling it between his teeth, and I scream his name. I think I hear him chuckling, but the thought is shoved away as I feel him move his lips move down south, biting and scraping his teeth over my abs. His tongue dips past my bellybutton and I've officially lost it.

I try sitting up to look at him, but he pushes my down by the neck, and **fuck**, having him dominate me is more of turn on than anything else.  
He tongue teases at the head of my cock, licking through the slit. He moves down to the base with his tongue and I shiver, and force myself to sit up, pushing his hand off me. He looks at up at me with a mischievous grin in his eyes and he sucks the base teasingly, grazing his teeth over the skin. Usually, it'd take a lot more to drive me so close to the edge, but watching him like that is making me _insane._  
He moves his lips to the top, and wraps them around my cock, sinking down at a painfully slow rate. I grind me teeth down in frustration and grab his hair, pushing him up and down, bucking my hips into him. He's shocked by the sudden force, but holds down my hips down, bobbing his rhythmically, his tongue working magic on my cock. I groan and gasp, tugging and pulling at his hair.

"R-ryyuuu!"

He pulls himself off of me just as I cum, the white spray getting on his face. I gasp for breathe, and I'm about mumble an apology, when he wipes some cum off his cheek _and slips his finger into his open mouth, rolling his tongue around it, licking and lapping at the dripping cum. _And he's got the 'come-fuck-me' eyes going on, and its all hot enough to make my boner pop right back up. He gets up and leans over me, his tongue darting out to lick at the cum around his lips. I run short of breathe and he smirks, pushing me down against the bed. He pushed down the hem of his boxers, revealing his erection. He settles himself between my legs, one hand holding one up, the other holding me down by the neck.

He pushed the head of his cock against me, his breathe hitching in his throat. I reach up and clasped my hands in his hair, but I still wasn't prepared as he suddenly pushed inside of me, large and hot. I bucked my hips and and screamed. He leans down and bites into my shoulder.

I'm vaguely aware of him pumping in and out of me at an alarming speed, the blood dribbling down my shoulder, but it all _feels so good._

My grip around my neck tightens and I can't breathe. The urge to just move is too much, and I flip us over, straddling his hips. Ryuu pants and moans, arching his back into me further. I keep one hand on his chest, my voice coming out in short gasps. "Easy there, big boy. Can't have you going off so early, can we?"  
He glares up at me, grinding his teeth together. "_Shut up."_ He grabs my hips, and I comply easily, riding him fast and hard. My head clouds over and I shut my eyes, groaning deeply. Its getting tiring, but my hips are moving by themselves at this point; up and down, back and forth, anyway I could to get as much of him inside of me as possible.

My gut coils in on itself, and I can't hold back much longer. I lean down, pushing the heels of hands into his shoulders to keep myself up. Ryuu looks positively ravished from here. His bottom lip is cut and bloody from how much he bites it, but the whimpers and moans come out in short squeaks from behind his lips. I lean down and push my tongue past his lips, spilling that much closer off the edge as his groans vibrate into my own throat.  
I bite down on his lip, and stiffen. His grip on me tightens and then I'm just skydiving off the edge.

I let go of him and cry out, cumming. He goes right after, filling me up and everything just goes warm and fuzzy. I collapse on him and pull off, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He wraps his arms around me tightly, and cuddles me silly. I laugh and lift my head up to see him. His face is tinged pink and he's still trying to catch his breathe, and _gosh,_ he looks beautiful like that. I lean up and kiss his neck, laughing a little as he chokes on his surprise. He shoves me off and sits up, a grin on his face. "You're just **asking** for more."  
I smile and rest my chin on his bellybutton, my tongue darting out to touch his skin. I could feel him already starting to get hard against my chest.

"Maybe."

* * *

_**WHY DID I WRITE THIS**_

_**IM NOT EVEN GOOD AT PORN  
**_

_**ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT  
**_

_**ALL ABOARD THE NOPE TRAIN TO FUCKTHATVILLE  
**_


	3. Tickle Monster

**Title: Tickle Monster**  
**Summary: ****Ryuu is ticklish, and Alibaba intends to take as much advantage of the fact as he can. **  
**Genres:** **Romance**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: WHO DO YOU THINK  
**

**have some fluff motherfuckers**

* * *

"We're supposed to be working, you know?"

I smiled and crawled over him, nuzzling his neck. "I know, but I don't want to."

Ryuu laughed and pulled me up to kiss him, and I happily complied. His lips were chapped and rough, but I liked them anyway. He pulls back and plants kisses all over my face, and I burst into a fit of giggles. "St-stop, ehehe!"  
He tangles his hands in my hair, bringing his lips to mine for another kiss. I close my eyes and lean into it, wrapping my arms around his waist. He chokes and breaks free, biting his lip playfully. "That tickles."

I grin and start untying his sash. He blushes and stutters out a question I can't be bothered to listen to. My fingers find their way to the side of his waist, lean and muscled. I grip his sides tightly, and kiss him again, rough and heated. He shivers and squeaks as he tries to keep his laughter down and kiss me. He has tears pricking his eyes, and his lips are forming an involuntary smile. He pulls backs and bursts into a fit of laughter, reaching down to pull my hands away. But I don't let him, because this is far too much fun and I'm not letting it end here. I grab his wrists and pin them behind him, using my other hand to keep him down. His laughter only grew as my fingers danced over his belly, and he bucked his hips against me. I straddle him and grin, bringing my mouth down to kiss his neck, pushing his chin upward.

His laughter cuts quickly into a moan, and I decide I like that sound. A lot.  
He whimpers as I bring my lips to his Adam's apple, grazing my teeth against his skin. I ghost my lips downward, all the way to his abdomen. He looks down at me, curiosity, and maybe just something a little more intense, filling his eyes. I smirk and suck my breathe in, touching my lips to his belly, and blowing. He bursts into a fit of laughter and breaks free of me.

"You ass! Why did you do that?" He insults me, but there's a grin on his face and a pinkness to his cheeks, and all that does is make me lean up and kiss him all over again, rolling over and pulling him on top of me. He laughs into the kiss, cupping my face and smiling. Kissing him is wonderful. He tastes something fine, and his hair feels like silk in my fingers. When the need for air is a little too much, I break free from the kiss. His cheeks are flushed pink, and his lips are wet and shiny, sucking in short gasps of air. He smiles and muzzles his cheek against mine. "I love you."

I laugh and kiss his nose playfully, making him try and bite my lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

**_ALL I WANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE IS WRITE FOR MY OTP AND WATCH PORN_  
**

**_WHY IS THAT SO HARD_**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Flowers

**Title: Flowers. **  
**Summary: There were many gardens in Sindria. They'd steal this one all to themselves today though. Just them and the sun above their heads.**  
**Rating: K**+  
**Characters: do you think i fucking have time for this shit**

**written at the prompt of some hot babe whose url i cant remember  
**

**perspective sucks assume what you will *ollies out of the building*  
**

* * *

Ryuu squirmed in his lap, laughing gently. His hands tugged at Alibaba's hair, just how he liked. Short as it was, he buried his face in it anyway, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply. He smelled like summer and salt, warm and inviting all on its own. Put it on an attractive young blonde and it was the most powerful magnet to ever pull Ryuu under its spell. Alibaba's lips latched onto Ryuu's neck, sucking lightly. His hands were on his sides, tickling his belly and underarms. Ryuu was shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold back his laughter and burying his head further into Alibaba's hair. It was becoming too much for him, tears pricking his eyes and a tremble went through his entire body. Ryuu pushed away from him, laughter spilling from his lips. He rolled on the floor, holding his stomach and biting his lip, trying to calm himself.

He sat up, a few odd chuckles still slipping from his lips. He looked positively beautiful like that, Alibaba decided. The sunlight filtered through the tree tops and onto his face. The greenery of the bushes and flowers around them brought out his eyes as well, uneven and blue as the sky. He smiled and look at him, "Will you always insist on tickling me so?"

"Of course. You're adorable like this."

A pink tinge reaches his face, and it makes him smile all the wider. Ryuu stands up and brushes the dirt off the back of his pants, trying (and failing) not to blush. Alibaba stood up and walked up to him, his hands up and dangerous, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm not done with you yet~."

Ryuu yelped and dashed off, Alibaba quick at his heels, laughing all the while. A trail of ribbon disappeared behind foliage, and he smiled. He was terribly good at hide and seek when he tried. He slowed to a walk. There was no hurry. And running in such a beautiful place wouldn't do it any rights. He slowed to a stop and shut his eyes. Flowers, oh, he smelled so many flowers. Roses, carnations, hyacinths that reminded him of home, and more, so many more, sharp and sweet, so close he felt like he could taste them. A bird chirped above his head, singing sweet and pure. A gentle wind rustled the leaves above his head, trailing past his ears in a quiet whisper. He opened his eyes and smiled.

He walked through the garden, taking his time. He was vaguely aware of Ryuu, running somewhere. He could hear the breaking of twigs, the quiet, far off gasping for breathe. So close, yet, no where in sight. He bit his lips, holding back laughter, as he thought of his partner, all tired and worn out after a short run in a small garden. He'd never had the best of stamina.

It'd been quite a while since he'd last caught a glimpse of Ryuu. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out his name, cut off half way through as twig fell on his head. He looked up to Ryuu, grinning like a fool, sitting precariously on a tree branch. He hooked his legs around it and hung off it upside now, his face landing right in front of Alibaba's. He smiled and reached forward, bringing him closer, till their lips met in a kiss, soft and sweet as a flower. His hands caress Ryuu's cheeks, trailing over his ears and through his hair, soft and warm. He nibbled at his bottom lip, tugging lightly. Ryuu was the one who pushed him away in the end, his cheeks flushed pink, a smile in his eyes and a grin on his lips, red and swollen. He held his arms out, and Alibaba helped him down. They ended up stumbling backwards though, falling against the ground with laughter at their lips.

Alibaba looked up at him, leaning above him, lips so close he could kiss them with just a tilt of his head. Ryuu reached past him though, picking a small flower from the ground, bright and pink, and tucked it behind Alibaba's hair. "There."

He didn't know what he was trying to achieve with that, but it was lovely enough and all he could do in response was lean up and kiss him senseless. Ryuu was out of breathe when his lips trailed to the side, sucking at the spot just beneath his ear. He twitched, half hearted laughter escaping his lips. He smelled like earth and flowers and it was delicious enough on its own. Stick on an attractive young fellow, and nothing good is bound to happen.

By that, he meant every thing world was just so much more wonderful now.

* * *

**HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO END SOMETHING LIKE THIS?**


	5. Scars

**Title: Scars**  
**Summary:** **Because it hurts, _it hurts_, and it won't stop.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genres: Hurt/Comfort**  
**Characters: do you think i fucking have time for this shit**

**written at the prompt of some hot babe whose url i cant remember  
**

**did you know? ryuu's left eye is a different color because the fire messed with it /ships you all these feels  
**

* * *

He woke up to _his _soft breathe tickling his ear like a breeze. He opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the light. It wasn't that bright at all, but he was still tired and it was hurting his bad eye. Alibaba is looking at him, a pleasant smile on his lips, his golden eyes half lidded. The sunlight slipped through the curtains, dark and hazy. Ryuu smiled and half heartedly reached up to kiss him, his lips barely brushing his chin. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow. He probably didn't have the mental capacity to do much more than that right now anyway. Alibaba pulled back and rested his hand gently against Ryuu's face.

His thumb traced the scar, his fingers caressing the ruined skin, sending shivers down his spine. God, he was beautiful. Beautiful in every sense on the word. Ryuu gently pushed his hand away, averting his eyes. Shame. He was shamed of it. Ashamed of not being able to do anything. Ashamed, so ashamed. He turned his back against Alibaba, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly, all he could see were the blindly colors; red, gold, green, blue, gold, purple, gold, gold, gold. He tried to forget, to not remember the fire. Even after all this time, it haunted him, haunted him like a ghost, melancholy and dark, reminding of everything he can't ever do, everything he can't save, couldn't save.

His train of thought is broken as he feels Alibaba put his arm him, tugging the covers down ever so slowly. Soft, warm lips whispered over the scar, tracing it over and over. His tongue flicked out, past his lips, brushing against the skin ever so slightly, sending shivers down his spine. He tried to pull away, but Alibaba's arm around him tightened, and he gave in, humming in pleasure. A chuckle escaped his lips, happy and inviting, and hearing it so close to him sent a tremble all the way through his body. He turned his head to kiss him, his hand snaking up to wind its way into his golden hair. He was a little desperate, maybe, but kissing him made it all better, it really, _really,_ did.

Alibaba pulled back, and took his hand, bringing it up to his lips. Ryuu held back a sob, tears pricking his eyes. He tore his hand away and sat up, turning his back against him. He wiped furiously at the tears that were already spilling from his eyes. No, no, please, no. Not now, anytime, but not now, _please._ A broken sob escaped his throat, past closed lips that tried, tried to trap it. His shoulders shook as Alibaba wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. He rested his chin on his shoulder, his lips just behind his ears, where the scar started.

"Ryuu."

His voice was breathy, shaking almost.

"Ryuu, look at me."

He got off the bed and tried to walk away, but Alibaba pulled him back into his lap. Ryuu shook his head, struggling half-heartedly, pounding his fists against the others chest. Over and over. But something, something but the look in his eyes, the pleading look in his eyes, _I don't want to see you like this_, was enough to make stop and bury his head into the others shoulder. His hand rested on his back, rubbing smooth circles, his other hand was wrapped in soft dark hair, clinging to gently, warm and reassuring. His chest tightened and choked on another sob. He was weak, so weak. He was crying in front of someone he really shouldn't.

He was too weak to even cry now, his eyes dry of tears, red, bloody red. He looked up at Alibaba, only to be pulled into another kiss, long and reassuring. He clung to him, clung to him so desperately, because he knew if he didn't he'd lose himself all over again. Ryuu was the one who pulled away first, his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, his forehead resting against his.

"S-sorry."

Alibaba leaned up and placed a small kiss on the mole just beneath his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."


	6. Tango

**Title: Tango**  
**Summary:** **Might as well.**** Modern AU I guess. Assume what you will no fuck to give anymore #yolo**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genres: fluffy ass shit yo**  
**Characters: Alibaba / Ryuu**

**you can tell i no longer care about these descriptions anymore  
**

**oh and swearing yeah  
**

**this works from either pov yo  
**

* * *

"Oi."**  
**

I turned my head up to look at him, putting my book down down. He leaned against the door frame, a grin on his lips. In his hands, he held up a rather plain looking CD.

"Guess what I found."

I hum in fake curiosity. "A sex tape?"

He laughs and walks over to the stereo system and inserts the disc, turning to face me. There's a moment of quiet before the music starts playing and he walks up to me, stopping just before the couch, his hands reaching down to clasp mine. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me short, pulling me up abruptly in a twirl. I'm dangling from his arms, a grin on his face as I realize _he's playing tango music_.

I cry out as he swings me back up, twirling me around in circles, past the couch and around the table. I'm stumbling along because I have absolutely no idea whats going on, but he's holding onto me too tightly to stop. He drops me down in a dramatic swoop, holding onto me with just one hand, and I swear, in that moment, I have never had the urge to murder more than I have now.

"What are you doing?"

He pulls me back up, close to his chest, tearing the breathe from my lungs. His face is a bare inch from mine, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dancing."

His tongue darts out and slides past my lips, and I lean into kiss him, because fuck, he looks _good_ with that look in his eyes and that 'fuck-me' smile on his face. Except he twirls me out and I promptly shriek, because _I have never been so scandalized in my life_. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as the music drops to a low, low beat and he pushes me against a wall and his lips are grazing against my Adam's apple, and I gasp, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. I am not having him move _now_. He smirks against my skin and pulls back, dragging me along, albeit at a slower pace. The music is loud, far too loud, and the song is no where near over yet.

His hands trails down, gripping my thighs and lifting me up, wrapping me around his waist. I bury my face in his shoulder and inhale. He smells like soap, oddly enough, but its nice and I smile. He's still swaying to a song that refuses to end, slower, slower, till he's just collapsing on the couch, with me on top of him. There's an accordion blowing my ear off, but I'm leaning down and kissing him anyway, because he's just wonderful and so is kissing him. He tilts his head up and nibbles at my lip, laughing into the kiss, shutting his eyes and wrapping his hands around my waist. He sits up, and I straddle my legs around him and break the kiss, leaning my forehead against his.

"Where'd you even find this?"

He hums quietly, his finger tracing down my collarbone. "I think it might have been my mom's. I must have mixed it up with one of my discs when I was packing, y'know?"

I curl my fists in his hair, smiling. "Still - where'd you learn to dance like that?"

He shrugs, pulling me into another kiss, one passionate enough to make me dizzy and out of breathe. He slips his tongue in my mouth, and I'm starting to decide that forced asphyxiation isn't such a bad way to die. He turns us over and leans above me, a knee between my legs. He pushes his lips against mine harder, and I'm moaning loudly against the sound of a Spanish man singing opera and this is probably the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

Oh the irony.


	7. Run

**Title: Run.**  
**Summary: Modern Zombie Apocalypse AU. No one survives. No one.**  
**Genres:** **Angst.**  
**Rating: T+**  
**Characters: Alibaba / Hakuryuu**

* * *

"Aladdin, no!" **  
**

Morgiana's screaming, but Alibaba pulls her away. Its too late, its already too late.

God, the _fool!_ What the hell was he thinking, trying to talk to them? they're dead, they're all dead. And yet, he'd reached out, he'd trying to hold them, hold them and bring them back, but...

Stop, stop it, _move_.

Alibaba looks around frantically. Where, where could they go? He spotted the History Museum, barely a few hundred meters in front of them. He looked behind him. Morgiana was screaming, sobbing as she ran with him, too broken to even try running faster. She bruised and bloodied, and her hair was a mess and _oh god they're catching up_. They're running faster now, jumping over broken road and cars, tumbling over each other because they're too stupid to coordinate themselves.

The museum wasn't far now, it close so close. He hears someone stumble, and he turns his head expecting it to be another zombie.

"Morgiana!"

She's collapsed on the road, tripping over a rock, he doesn't care.

He runs back, but she gets quickly, standing on bloodied knees and shaking legs. "Go!"  
She yells at him, but he can't, he won't, not after they'd already lost Aladdin. The zombies have already caught up to her, and he turns and runs back, but she holds up her hand, curling her fist, and punches the nearest zombie in the face. Another approaches just as quickly, and bites her arm, and Alibaba knows she's lost now, but he can't, _he can't _leave her behind.

"Go!"

It takes every muscle in his body to look away, to run.

His feet are at the museum front before he knows it, and he runs inside, slamming the door behind him. He stops just for a second, just to catch his breathe. His muscle are screaming in pain, and he clenches his fists.  
He lost Morgiana.  
He's alone now.

He feels the cold whip of air and opens his eyes, only to see the point of a spear pointed right between them. He freezes, his breath catching in his throat.

"Do you have the bite?"

He looks to the end of the shaft. Holding it is a young Chinese boy, one who can't possibly be older than himself. He has circles under his eyes, and his face is sunken in, like he hasn't eaten in a while. His hair falls limply around his face, and Alibaba can't help but think that it might have been nicer once, the urge to run his fingers through it becomes overwhelming.  
He shakes his head, and watches as the boy lowers the spear, narrowing his eyes. "You're crying."

Alibaba lifts his hand to his face, and touches his cheek. Sure enough, it was wet with tears, streaming from his eyes. How could he not notice. He gives the boy a weak, pained smile. "Guess I am."

* * *

The boy tosses him a half-empty bottle of water, but Alibaba takes it anyway, raising it to lips. Its a bit stale and lukewarm, but he drinks it greedily anyway. The other boy laughs a little. "I'm Ryuu, by the way. What's your name?"

He caps the water bottle, and sets it down on the scratched reception desk. "Alibaba."

Ryuu bursts into a fit of laughter, and Alibaba stares at him in confusion. He's clenching his gut and leaning against the counter as the chuckles finally die down, and he lifts his hand up to wipe a tear away. "Your names Alibaba? Like, seriously?"

He shrugs. "Its what my friends called me. It kind of stuck."

He flinches as he says the words, pushing away every possible memory that came up. He can't cry, not now, not now.

Ryuu immediately looks guilty, and it shows all over his face. Alibaba laughs nervously, to try and lighten the mood. "Anyway, how'd you last so long?"

"Well, if you cut off their limbs, they can't move. I've locked a whole bunch of them in the basement. They won't be moving any time soon."

He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. "I've got some food up stairs if you want."

Alibaba grins. "Sure. I'm kind of hungry." He's starving; he had more than a few grapes since yesterday. He's too scared of eating poisoned food, regardless of how much Aladdin bothered him. He always did watch too many m-

"You coming?"

Ryuu's voice snaps him out of his trance, and he nods, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah, I'm coming."

The museum was dark indoors, what with all the lights being turned off. Half way up the stairs, Ryuu absentmindedly picks up a torch light and turns it on. Alibaba wonders where he got the batteries for it. The thought of stealing it slips into his mind, and he shoves it away. He didn't like what his instincts were turning into. He'd already tried coming up with a word for it, but he couldn't think of any. He never was good with words.

Ryuu stops in front of an exhibit of Ancient Arabia. There are tribal clothes hung delicately behind glass cases, books kept open to pages, in a language he didn't know. His eyes however, drew to the sword, kept on display. He thinks it might be a scimitar, but he never was good with this kind of thing. He jumps suddenly, when he hears a wild howl. His very first instinct is to fight, and he turns around, expecting a zombie to be entering the doors. When he sees none, confusion fills his mind.

Ryuu sighs. "Its just the zombies I locked in the basement. They like howling like that." He shudders, and Alibaba wonders just how much sleep he'd gotten in the past few days. He can't imagine it being more than a few hours. He wonders if the boy sleeps at all.

Ryuu tosses him a duffel bag, half filled with crisps packets, chocolate bard and other vending machine goodies. On any other day, he'd comment on how unhealthy this was, but now? Now all he could do raise his eyebrows because he's never been so happy to see a kit-kat bar in his life.

Another howl rips through the air, and Alibaba nearly drops his confectionery. He whips his head around, but then remembers. Yeah, there's nothing coming. Calm down.

He takes a deep breathe.

Ryuu laughs at him, smiling sheepishly. Alibaba rubs the back of his head nervously. "So... how long have been hiding?"

"Ever since the quarantine. You?"

Alibaba swallows back his guilt. Stop it, don't think about them, _don't think about them._ "I've been running."  
Ryuu nods like he understands, because he does, he's the only one left that does, because every one else is -

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Ryuu asks him this, turning to face him with the saddest, kicked puppy-dog look in the world and something pulls at Alibaba's gut. He can't lie, not to him. He nods, because his throat feels like its gonna collapse in on itself if he even tries to talk now.

Another howl rips through the air, and Ryuu barely flinches. Alibaba does however, because it might just be him, but they to be getting _closer._ His eyes flicker to the scimitar on display. He spots a baseball bat, lying in the corner. Ah. That must be how Ryuu had gotten his spear. He goes over and picks up. Ryuu looks at him, but he's too sad to say a word. He only widens his eyes in shock when Alibaba walks towards the display and smashes it open, glass shattering, scraping his cheeks and his wrists, leaving small, thin cuts all over. Hesitantly, hands shaking, he reaches forward and takes the sword, turning it over in his hand.

It was surprisingly light. He'd read that swords were supposed to be heavy, since they were made of metal, but this one almost felt like an extension of his arm. The leather grip is soft, and he tightens his fist. This was something he could get used to. He lifts his finger to touch the sharp of the blade, ever so lightly. He is surprised to see that its so sharp, even after all this time. He pulls his finger back to see blood dribbling down at an alarming pace. He might even have to get stitches for that.

Another howl pierces the air, much closer, and Alibaba whips around to face the door. A horde of zombies are approaching the exhibit, some falling from the stairs, others crawling along the floor. Ryuu stands up in shock. He didn't have his spear - he'd left that down stairs. The two look at each other, because that may just be the last time they'll see another human. Ryuu gives him a small, weak smile and a nod. Alibaba can feel the tears pricking his eyes.

At least they'll be going to the same place.


	8. Zombies

**Title: Zombies**  
**Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU. Oh God, he has it, has the bite, and now he's screaming and crying for my help but he's dead, he's been dead for hours. **  
**Genres: Angst  
****Rating: T  
Warning: Character Death  
**

* * *

"Ryuu, come on, stop messing around with me, haha…"

Tears prick my eyes as I stumble back on my broken ankle, falling against the wall. This was not a joke. It wasn't, it wasn't, but I wish it was.

Hakuryuu crawls towards me on twisted legs and bloodied arms. The rot had already spread across his face, his neck, _everywhere_. I swallow nervously as I watched it spread to his ear, and it falls off, black and blue and covered with squirming maggots.

Yesterday, just yesterday, he had been holding my hand and running. He was full of life and his kisses were like fire on my skin and I should have seen this coming, I should have, I should have. I should have known that he wouldn't survive the damned quarantine, not when the undead roamed the streets with their limbs falling off, not when their bodies were covered with rot.  
I'd just hoped I wouldn't have had to see it come to this.

He chokes a plea for help and reaches forward with his hand. It was small and delicate, the meat slipping from it whenever he moved to fast, and I could see the flies swarming around it, around _him_, and I have to force back the tears in my eyes. I want to think that its from the smell of death the radiates from him, that's making my eyes water, buts it's not, it's not.

I need to run, I need to, but I can't, not when Hakuryuu is right in front of me, begging for my help, begging even though the rot has touched his mind and he's been dead for hours.

All I can do is take his bloodied hand hold it close to my heart, even when I can feel the maggots moving his hand to mine, eating through my nails and fingers, and it takes everything to not scream and push him away. But the rot has come to me too, and soon I won't have to worry about seeing him like this, because I'll be too dead to think.

He looks at me with blue eyes (they shouldn't be this beautiful, not when he's dead), and I choke on the sobs that catch in my throat. It would be over soon. It would all be over.


	9. Hogwarts

**Title: Hogwarts**  
**Summary: Hogwarts AU****. Alibaba always did have the stupidest ideas. **  
**Genres: Romance  
****Rating: M  
Warning: Explicit Details  
**

* * *

"Oi, Hakuryuu!"

I look up from my book, to see Alibaba's grinning face far too close to mine. It's a sight that I am used to, and I sigh, gently pushing him away. He laughs a little and shoves my hand away. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you want now?"

He'd taken up the rather annoying habit of bothering me with his shenanigans whenever I had more important things to be doing, like studying for the O.W.L's coming up.

He simply grins, like he always does, rambling on and on about what ever had happened to him in the last hour or whatever. I'd learned to tune it all out at this point, and I nodded whenever he seemed to look at me for a response. As much as I enjoyed his cheerful nature, it did become rather… _annoying_.

I wonder about how much study time I'll have left if I kicked him out at that exact moment. I was seriously considering it at this point. It is however, when he reaches into leather messenger bag, that he breaks my train of thought.

He pulls out two dark colored bottles, sloshing with a liquid I can't quite make out.  
It takes me less than a second though, to realize just what was in them. My eyes widened, and Alibaba could only grin.

"I got it off some of those prissy seventh years."

I stand up abruptly, my pen dropping from my hand to the floor. "What the hell are you thinking?! What if you'd gotten caught? What if the prefect finds out? What if you get us **both** expelled?!"

He yanks me down back onto my chair. "Not so loud, idiot! We'll only get caught if you keep yelling your top off! Besides, there was plenty to go around, the seventh years were having another one of their dumb parties. They'll never notice two bottles missing."

I sigh in frustration and rub away the creases from my forehead. Even with what he'd just said, I couldn't help but feel anxious. "What makes you think I even want some of that stuff?"

He snorts. "Are you saying you don't?"

To say I don't would be a lie. I'd always been curious as to what alcohol tasted like. I'd seen Kouen have some at home, but he's always careful to make sure I'm not there to see him. To ask him for a sip was out of question.

I sigh, and snatch a bottle from Alibaba. "Fine. But the moment you start acting more of a fool than you already are, I'm dumping these out the window - do you understand?"

He grins and nods, but I have the very bad feeling that everything I'd just said went right past his head.

Oh well. A tiny sip can't hurt, can it?

—-

It is when he has me sprawled over my bed with his hands pushing my shirt up that it occurs to me that both of us may or may not be _drunk_.

It is when he's breathing down my neck, and his hands are fumbling with my tie, that I reach up to push at him, pressing at his chest until I manage to shove him off. He rolls over beside me with a groan. His voice is a slur of drunken complaints that I can't register, and so I turn over and shut him up with a kiss. I crawl on top of him and shove his legs apart, settling between them.

He groans and weakly wraps his arms around me. he tastes of the bitter alcohol and its making my gut warm up just as quick.

I grind down against his hips and he breaks the kiss, meek whimpers and moans escaping his lips. He's already making me hard and his tiny little moans aren't helping at all.

I reach down and fumble with my belt, shoving my pants down to my thighs before reaching forward to help Alibaba. He was too drunk to do anymore more than whimper and gasp and make grabby hands at me. The alcohol was making everything awfully difficult and a string of curses slip from my lips.

"Hurry up-"

Alibaba's hisses at me as he shoves my hands aside and flips us over. he yanks my pants all the way down to my ankles and shoves his head between my legs.

"F-fuck!"

I scream and toss my head back as he wraps his tongue around my cock, sliding it up and down, in and out of his hot little mouth and I can't breathe, I can't _think. _All I can do is feel him run his tongue over me and suck sloppily and it can't feel this good, it must be be the drink messing with my head, it has to be.

I tangle my hands in his hair, pushing him down onto me, and I think he gags at one point, but he takes me all in and his tongue is working me to me cloud nine.

He has me come far too quickly, and I watch through lidded eyes as he leans over me, tongue lapping out at the white spray that had touched his chin.

I am a wet, sticky mess, and it's cold when I move my hips away from him. As I sit up, I can see he'd had a hand wrapped his cock, and he was gasping and panting heavily as he went for his release. All I could do was watch as the sweat beaded on his skin and the flush in his cheeks only grew.

And when he comes, he bites down on his lip and muffles a yelp in his throat, like its almost painful.


	10. Medieval

**Title: Medieval**  
**Summary: None applicable. **  
**Genres: General/Friendship  
****Rating: K  
****Author Note: I'm gonna go with Syria, since Alibaba would come from around that region? Yeah, whatever.**  
**This was a really fun drabble I might actually continue it**  


* * *

I dig my toenails into the ground, humming pleasantly as the hot sand shifted between my toes. I knew better than to walk around without my sandals in this heat, but I couldn't help it, not when I loved the feeling of fire on my skin and this was closest I would ever get to it.

"Oi, Alibaba!"

Abu Kassim calls out to me, and I turn around and immediately run back. When I reach our small camp, he whacks me on the head with his sandal. "If you keep slacking off, then I'll send you back home to your mother and find a better boy to look after my camels!"

I huff, and stomp off to look after Sultan. I would complain, but I need this job. Badly.

I sigh as I avoid the fat drops of dung surrounding the camel and move to pat his head. He'd need to be rubbed down and groomed and fitted with the embroidered saddle before that merchant took him for the evening. I give the animal a weak smile. Today would be a long day.

* * *

The merchant is fat, laughing man decked in bedazzling stones and silks that shone in the dying sunlight. The man (_child_, he was younger than me, I knew that for a fact) who stood beside him was of shorter build, in more modest clothing, from his own land. I follow them quietly, dressed in the fanciest tunic I owned (which wasn't very fancy at all), tugging at Sultan's leash as he reluctantly dragged around the gifts to be presented to this foreign man.

The two men spoke on and on about the endless trade opportunities, and I tuned it out after a minute of trying to follow what they were saying. These conversations bored me, and now I longed for warm sand under my feet and the comfort of the heavy sun above my head.

What seems like hours pass by, and the sky is dotted with stars when the merchant decides that it is time to return for the evening meal. And while he says meal, it is would be more grand of a feast than I could even dream to take part in.

And so our small party heads back to the hotel, and my stomach almost caves in on itself when I catch smell of food. It occurs to me that I haven't had anything to eat since midday and I sulk in my own misery. It would be a long night.

* * *

_Change of POV_

* * *

It seemed like everything in this country was made of heat. The sand was like fire beneath my feet when I took of my shoes. the sun seemed to be right above my head constantly, and I found myself wiping at my forehead far too many times.  
Even now, during the night, the ground radiated with warmth. The food was hot and I'd burnt my tongue on the tea offered to me. The atmosphere was loud, and the noise was making my head pound with a deep ache. It seemed that everything in this land was full of heat.

I mumble out an excuse to leave, but I don't think he heard me. The merchant was too busy focusing on the food and drink and women in his lap whose laughs were too forced.

I step outside, on to a street that radiated warm from every nook and cranny. I take a deep breathe, and smell of heated sand was nauseating, making my stomach churn unpleasantly.

I lick my lips and walk around the building in an attempt to help calm my nerves. I was too young for this - I shouldn't be the one trying to build trade ties. He should have sent Hakuei or Koumei, not _me_.

I come across a small stable and peek inside, squinting to see in the dark lantern light.

I see a boy, not much older than myself, tending to a camel. He was whispering something to the animal as he brushed down its fur. The soft glow of the lantern light made his eyes twinkle, and his hair had a soft shine to it.

The animal brayed and I jumped in surprise. The boy turns his head to see me, and he forces a smile. "Ah, I apologize for not noticing before."

I cant help but wish he wouldn't force himself like that. It didn't suit him, not at all. I straighten myself and clear my throat. "Ah, there's nothing to apologize for, really."

He nods his head and gives me a small bow, before returning to the animal. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what must have been a sweet, and fed it to the camel. I took a hesitant step forward, and rested my hand on the head of the camel. It was strange to see one so tame, after being told how wild they could be. I turned to the boy beside me, who was rubbing the camel's ear's affectionately.

"What is it's name?"

"Sultan - He was named after a ruler." He smiles to himself, like he was having a joke that no one else quite understood.

I rub the animal between its eyes, watching as it shut them and nudged my hand lazily. "He's a beautiful animal. I wasn't expecting him to be quite so tame, though."

The boy laughs softly. "He is. He's spoiled silly, since he's not a camel meant to be ridden."

A silence settles upon the three of us. It wasn't an awkward silence, where it settled upon our shoulders, too strange to be touched upon, nor was it a sad silence, where the heart was heavy and a knot sat in my throat.

It was the peaceful silence of friends that didn't mind not having anything to say.

I am tempted to wonder how it even came to place, but I let it rest.

Alibaba passes me a sweet, and I feed to the animal, smiling.


	11. Spies

**Title: Spies.**  
**Summary: Get in. Get out. It was supposed to be a clean mission. No blood, no talking, no fiddling required. Of course, _everything_ was meant to go wrong. That's just how things worked. **  
**Genres: Action? Romance? I don't even know.  
****Rating: T  
****Author Note: ********The characters are whatever age you find most attractive.**  


* * *

"Hu-Fuck!"

I scramble backwards on all fours, eyes widening.

What kind of person drops a burrito in an air vent? What kind of person?!

As I'd been scrambling back to avoid the Mexican wrap of doom, I'd bumped my head into the top of the vent. I hissed at the throbbing pain in the back of my head and shoved aside the burrito, hurrying along. The deep bass of the music was making my head hurt, and I could _smell_ the insistent screams of party goers as they ravished themselves with copious amounts of alcohol and unprotected sex.

I muse quietly to myself, wondering just how many of them would end up with alcohol poisoning by the end of the night.

As I pass farther and farther away from the party, I reach a vent that points straight upward. With some difficulty, I turn myself onto my back (fucking tiny ass vents - I was not getting fat) and forced myself into the space till I was standing up.

I climb up the thin ladder protruding from the vent wall. They were usually used for maintenance, but quite frankly, whoever the hell cleaned them could go fuck themselves. These vents smelt like piss and there's fungus growing in the corners.

The climb up to the eighth floor is agonizingly long.

I start moving quicker, anything to just get this over with. The thought of my bed at home is enough to keep me going. I haven't slept in three days and I could feel the espresso starting to wear off. I lick my lips dryly and move onwards. For the longest time, the pull of my muscles and the heaviness of my breath were the only sounds that echoed in the shafts.

It is not long before I reach the marker that tells me I'm on the floor I want to be. I crawl into the shaft beside me, almost thankful to have the weight of the shaft floor to rest on. It strikes me as odd to even feel that way, and I push that thought aside. I had more pressing matters at hand.

I hold up the tiny flashlight attached to my wrist. The label on the small vent beside read: **F08****034**.  
Finally.

I lick my lips dryly, and turn off my flashlight. I peer into the vent, looking into the room. There didn't seem to be anyone inside. Taking a deep breathe, I grab the vent cover, and push.

The room is silent, when I drop down from the vent. I put the cover down on the floor, and stretch my arms above my head, pressing onto my tippy toes. Ah, it felt good to be out.

The room was a tad minimalistic for my tastes, with dim lighting in only the corners, and far too much floor dark walls and carpeting gave it an almost eery feel, the pattern broken only by the occasional lamp, hidden away in the crevices where they were barely seen. The air was far too dry, and heavy, like dust left too long. I'm tempted to clear my throat. I don't.

I turned my head to peer into the open doorway of the other rooms visible. There didn't _seem_ to be anyone there. I take a step forward, grateful for the carpet that muted my steps. I move farther into the room, past what might have been the sitting room. At the end, near the ceiling-to-floor window, there was a computer desk.  
Just what I was looking for.

I fiddle with the flash drive strapped to my belt. It was a small thing, barely large enough to cover my palm, wires included.

I boot up the PC, and plug in the USB, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. All I had to do now was wait. Jafar had told me that the flash drive would automatically download everything. It was an insult, if nothing else, to the fact that computers were certainly _not_ my forte.  
The process would take fifteen minutes; twenty tops.

While I wait, I slink into the other rooms.

There wasn't much to be seen really. There was an unmade bed, a few shirts thrown about. The bathroom was clean. The kitchenette is boring in itself, but I look into it anyway. Not like there was much more waiting time left. Six more minutes, that's all I needed to wait.

I sigh as I shuffle through cabinets, finding nothing of importance. I'm tempted to look into the minibar, but I value my job more than a passing whim. I boredly go through a few drawers. One was filled with cutlery, but most of them were empty.

Something's not right.

I reopen the third drawer and stare at it blankly. Something was **definitely** off. I crouch down and peer at the side. I place my hand inside the drawer and -  
Ah.

As I reach into to pull out the fake drawer, I hear the click of a gun barrel behind my head. Sneaky bastard.

"If you were hungry enough to raid my kitchen, you could have just asked. I'd have served you something nice."

As poor of an attempt it is at wit, I choose to humor him. What, with the obvious accent, English wasn't his first language. His voice was low, but not too much. A light breathlessness.  
He was my age, if not younger.

I stand up, eerily aware of the gun following the back of my head. "I'd rather not dine on rusted nails, thank you very much."

Two minutes. Two minutes till flash drive has everything and the computer is wiped clean.

There were several different ways this situation could carry out. All of them, dangerous.  
Fantastic.

Without so much as a second passed, I whipped around and snatched the gun from his hands and pointed it right at the man. He took a step back and raised his hands in mock surrender.

As I'd guessed, he was Oriental. Probably Chinese.

Haku Ryuu Ren. I wasn't really supposed to make contact with him. This was supposed to be a clean in-and-out operation.

He was dressed in a white button down shirt, with an unbuttoned navy vest on top and a pair of simple slacks. His only notable feature was the sunken burn mark on the left side of his face. It passed over his eye, turning it an icy blue. The rest of the scar traced along his ear and neck, disappearing beneath his shirt. I wonder, how far it reached.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted his suit jacket, draped over the counter neatly. How long had he been here? He was much quieter than I'd believed.

In one brief movement, his hand reached forward and swatted the gun from my hand, sending it scattering across the floor to the other side of the room. I could feel the bruise forming on my hand before I'd even realized what had happened.

Haku Ryuu smirks, and steps forward. I move back until I feel myself hitting the counter top. He smiles and places a hand on my chest, trailing his finger affectionately over my collarbone. I remain as stoic as I possibly can, not reacting to his touch. He raises an eyebrow and leans in far too close to my face. I resist the urge to grimace.

I've been told to avoid fighting him at all costs. Apparently, he could use a fucking _spear_.

"Why would a pretty person like you do something so dangerous? You could be put to much better uses."

There's a joke in his voice, and it takes everything to not look I wanted to punch him to a bloody pulp. Because I did.  
He closes the gap between us. Where he nibbles at my lip, I reply by biting and tugging at his till I could taste the copper on my tongue. Where his hips pressed against mine, I pushed and ground against him. If I couldn't fight him, I could at least try get him aroused enough to forget that I'm an enemy. It occurs to me that I'm only humoring his comment, but I brush that thought aside. Now was not the time to wallow in disgust.

I can hear chuckle and he pushes back against me with just as much force. I grip the counter and gasp, surprised to see him react so positively. I'd been expecting him to only do this as a distraction or irony but - _Did he just shove his tongue in my mouth - _wait he did, and now it's becoming increasingly difficult to not gag.

I reach for the tiny knife strapped to the back of my belt. I quickly pull it off and shove it into his gut. He gasps and steps back from me abruptly, staring down at the growing pool of red seeping through his shirt.

Quickly as I can, I run to the other side of the room, and grab the computer chair, throwing it out of the window. The glass shatters, and several shards ghost across my skin. I ignore the drops of warm blood flowing down my cheeks.

The hole in the window was more than large enough for me to slip through unscathed. As I reach down to grab the flash drive, I feel the point of the knife digging into my shoulder blade. I cry out and turn to look at Haku Ryuu.

He was walking towards me, on surprisingly steady feet, like he hadn't been stabbed at all. He glared at me with death in his eyes and venom dripping in his voice. **"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're** **going?"**

I pull the knife out of my shoulder and toss it at his leg. He grinds his teeth and falls to his knees. I'd been expecting at least a yelp. He was better than I'd expected.

I grab the flash drive and pull the hook from my belt and attach it to bottom of the window sill. With only the smallest glance back, I jump out of window, knowing full well I didn't have enough rope to reach the bottom. I'd be able to reach a lower floor, if I was lucky, and then get down from there.

As he disappears from my sight, I see him looking at me with a smirk that knew too much, and I feel uneasy.

It only then occurs to me that there is something burning the back of my throat. Breathing was difficult, and I tried screaming, but the only sound I could hear was the muffled sizzle of my insides being burned from with in. He must have gotten me with that kiss, he must have slipped something inside of me.

Shit.

It occurs to me I won't live long enough to reach a lower floor. I can only hope that Aladdin will find my body before Haku Ryuu does.


	12. School

**Title: School**  
**Summary: School AU. He never really was good at biology.**  
**Genres: Romance / Humor  
****Rating: K  
****Author Note: omfg theyre at alibabas house okay im not going to bother with an intro btw this is kind of like school but idgf anymore leave me alone **  


* * *

Alibaba just wouldn't _stop. _

The boy tapped out a beat onto the table with his fingers. He boredly stared at his text book, his head propped up with one hand. He formed an 'o' with his mouth and blew at a strand of hair draping over his forehead. As he tried looking at it, he went cross-eyed, and I can't help but smile.

_"_Alibaba."

He hummed in response, giving me only the slightest bit of his attention. That's not nice. I feel a bit jealous of that strand of hair. He paid more attention to it, than to me. I pursed my lips and tutted. "You're being an annoying shit, you know that?"

He sighs and dramatically drops his arm, planting his face into his book. His voice was muffled, but I could still hear it. "It's not my fault biology is so damn complicated."  
I'm tempted to give him my pity, but he's spends all of his time studying. If he can't understand it by now, than it's just pathetic. I take my pen and tap his head with it, but he just slinks down till he's rolled up in a ball on his chair. _  
_

I sigh, and shut my note book. There was no way we'd be getting anything done today. I kick him from the table, and he lets out a yelp, jumping from spot, and then yelps again as he bumps his head on the edge of the table.

I bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing. Alibaba sits up, groaning and rubbing his head. He shoots me a glare and stands up. "I give up. All studying ever does is make my head hurt."

I tempted to comment, but he shoots me another glare before a word can slip from my mouth. Ah, he knew me so well.

He begrudgingly trails back into his room, and I follow suit. As he collapses on his bed, I move to sit beside him, walking over scattered shirts and video game cases. I plop down beside Alibaba, and he reaches forward to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head by my thigh. He curls his body around mine, and I smile, running my hands through his hair.

He pouts sadly and looks up at me. "Hakuryuu?"

"Hmm?" Gosh, his hair was soft. I wouldn't mind spending the whole day like this.

"Why am I so stupid?"

I laugh lightly. "You're not stupid. Just kind of slow."

He bites my hip, and I can feel his teeth digging deep, past my t-shirt, till I was sure they left a mark on my side.

I cried out and fell forward in an attempt to get away. I land face first on the floor with a groan and I grab my side, glaring up at Alibaba. He stares right at me, with a grin on his face. "You aren't helping me in the slightest, you know."

I sit up and stick my tongue out at him. If he wanted to wallow in self-hatred, then so be it. He laughs and reaches forward. His arms aren't long enough though, and he can't really be bothered to lean forward while lying down.

I sigh and shuffle up to side of the bed, and he smiles, pushing his lips against mine in a kiss. I smile, and kiss him right back, because it's hard to stay mad at such a loveable idiot.


	13. Mythical Creature

**Title: Mythical Creatures. **  
**Summary: Mermaid AU. Hakuryuu was going to spend the rest of his life with someone else, and Alibaba wants to be happy, but he _can't_. **  
**Genres: Romance  
****Rating: K  
****Author Note: ****mermaids r the shit iWORKED SO HARD ON THIS APPREACIATE ME U UNGRATEFUL SHITS**  


* * *

To be chosen meant a lot.

To be picked out, from every handsome boy and beautiful girl. To touch the bottom of the ocean, like it was the very ground you'd first walked on. To love, and be loved, by a water child.

They came out often. They lived in much deeper waters, but they frequented the bay like it was their home. And home it was.

They laughed, and swam, and played with all of the humans. Sometimes they helped tug boats out into open water. They were gentle, loving creatures.

But to touch a mermaid was to commit suicide.

As kind as they were, they thought themselves better. And better they were. They could scale the bottoms of the oceans, breathe water and air together. They could sing, and the fish of all the oceans would swarm to them. They were beautiful, ethereal came from humans once. They became so much better.  
It was only natural that being touched by a human would disgust them.  
Trying to touch them without their permission was an offence. They would bite you, claw at your skin, drag you under water. They were as beautiful as they were vicious.

It wasn't their fault. They were born that way, with that pride that made them ever so _desirable_. It was because of this pride, that they chose to humble themselves every few years.

They never really gave a warning (not that anyone cared). Some years, ten of them would choose. Some years, it would be a hundred.  
They would come up, silent and solemn, skimming across the waters surface towards the bay. The fishermen always knew to take their boats in immediately. They don't mind, not eating for a day, if it meant being able to see such an event.

The whole city would crowd to see them. Some, on bare feet. Others, on slippers embroidered with gold. The hierarchy of humanity was forgotten, in front the ocean's children. They did not have the division of classes, of races, of gender. They didn't care about such idiocy.

To be chosen, to become one of them, to become a lover to a water child, was the greatest honor. Sometimes they would pick from the crowd. Sometimes, they would already have human lovers that joined them at this ceremony.

There were tears, usually. Always happy ones. Laughter. The holding of hands. The splash of water as the chosen ran in to greet their new partners. For that person, that one person, the water child would touch them freely, willingly. Kiss them. Hold them close. Love them forever and ever.

And then they would be taken back into the ocean, where they became mermaids themselves.

It is this ceremony, that Alibaba skips. With the entire city, the princes, the beggars, all crowded in front of the water, he had the streets, the stalls, the narrow alleyways all to himself.

He hates it.

Hakuryuu was **_his_**_. _

His best friend.

They would both sneak out, late a night. Talk about everything - the food they ate, the girls they talked to, the stories they'd heard. They'd known each other for a long time, ever since Hakuryuu has first come up to see the humans. They were both tiny little things, no older than six. Hakuryuu hadn't really cared about Alibaba touching him, holding his hand as he waded through the water with his friend swimming beside him.

He thinks back to the last time he'd seen Hakuryuu. Over a week ago. It was the longest time they'd ever spent apart.

It was then, that Hakuryuu told him, that he'd decided that this was the year he'd pick his spouse from the humans. He looked so happy, it hurt. Alibaba's smile should have come a lot easier than it did. And when he went to hug the mermaid, chest deep in water, he lingered a little longer than usual.

He was probably going to pick Morgiana. She was young and beautiful and polite. He'd caught Hakuryuu looking at her sometimes. It was inevitable.

It hurts. It hurts _so much._ His heart is aching, like its going to rip from his chest, like he can't breathe because his rib cage is squeezing too tight. For the past week, the very thought of Hakuryuu left him with ragged breath and a giant hole in his heart.

This feeling was constant.

And it was a feeling that had taken him far too long to recognize was even there. But now it was too late. Now, Hakuryuu would pick a pretty girl from the crowd, kiss her, and hold her, and take her to be his wife till he dies. He wouldn't spend much time with Alibaba anymore. He would have a lover to keep him company.

Alibaba can't be there to watch. He can't, he _can't._ If he goes, he'll see the moment when Hakuryuu picks someone else. He can already imagine it, every time he closes his eyes, like a nightmare that won't ever end.

It is when he's alone in the corner of an alleyway, does he break down. The tears come to him in waves that force him to his knees. They are drowning him, suffocating him. His sobs are broken, ugly things that get stuck halfway through his throat before forcing themselves past his lips, choked and desperate. His nose is running and his eyes are like waterfalls.

He crawls up into a tiny little ball, holding himself, rocking himself back and forth, because he wants to die. He can't live, not like this. Not when Hakuryuu's loving someone that isn't him. Not when he knows that he's going to be forgotten and abandoned and left all alone, like he always is.

He's going to die, all alone, because he knows he won't ever love anyone like he loves Hakuryuu.

The sun was setting, and turning the sky burnt orange in descent. It only now, that Alibaba gets up. His throat is dry and his eyes won't produce any tears, but his heart still hurts just as much as before. When he stands up, his arms creak and his knees ache, and he wonders just how long he'd spent like that.

The city was still quiet, with only a few people returning to their stalls. Many were still crowded around the beach, and Alibaba gets curious. What if there were still some mermaids that hadn't picked yet?

What if Hakuryuu was still there?

His heart is racing. He pushes his way through the crowd, ducks beneath people that try to shove him back. He stops breathing at one point. He can only hear the lapping of the waves on sand, the calls of the seagulls.

It is when he breaks through the crowd, that he gets to the front, that he sees why no one had left yet. In the middle of the water, there was still one mermaid left. One mermaid that hadn't picked yet. Even after hours, the crowd still waited, in anticipation.

It's Hakuryuu.

Its getting dark, but Alibaba knows its him. He can see him, just barely. His dark hair, his pale skin (God, he hated the sun). He couldn't make out the icy blue of his tail beneath the water, but he didn't need to.

Hakuryuu was already waving at him frantically, screaming his name out into the open air. Someone pushed him forward. Someone tugged him back. He ignored both of them as he ran forward into the water, tossing away his shoes and jacket. Maybe a beggar would get them. He didn't care.

He runs as fast as he can through the water, and when that becomes too difficult, he falls forward and swims. And he swims, he swims fast, because he's practiced so many times with Hakuryuu.

He has to go to him, because the water is too shallow for him to swim. So when Alibaba's feet can no longer touch the ground, all he has to do is lean forward and fall into Hakuryuu's waiting arms.

He crying all over again, clutching to Hakuryuu for dear life. And he holds him steady, because he's strong, he's so strong. Alibaba wraps his arms around him, his hands resting above the others dorsal fins. He buries his face into his neck, his lips pressing against thin, papery gills.

"Why the hell did you keep me waiting so long?"  
Hakuryuu is pretending to be angry, but Alibaba knows him so much better. He has to force his mouth to form the words, because he's crying too hard and everything feels so strange all at once. "I-I- thought you were going t-t-to pick someone else."

"You're such an idiot!"

And with that, Hakuryuu pulls his face and kisses him. It is strange and beautiful and their teeth are knocking together awkwardly and wow his teeth are a lot sharper than he expected and he can feel his heart speeding up even more and oh he's starting to feel light headed -

Hakuryuu pulls away, because he knows Alibaba can't hold his breath well. He rests his forehead against the others, and Alibaba cant tell if Hakuryuu is crying or not, but he doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything except how Hakuryuu was holding him, and kissing him, and that he'd take him to the ocean kingdom and love him till he dies.

And he can't imagine anything better than this moment, and he won't ever need to.


End file.
